<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Good Decisions by growlery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388231">[podfic] Good Decisions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery'>growlery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the papa john gautier cinematic universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, send your faves to therapy: the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everything’s right here.” He tosses his phone on the kitchen island to his right and breezes past the kitchen to the center of his living room. “There’s a couch —” he points, “— a television —” he points again, “— and a light, what else do I need?”</p><p>    Annette scratches her chin and looks around the room, taking in his pure minimalist practicality before finally saying, “I don’t know, a personality?”</p><p>---</p><p>Annette shares Felix's creepy murder den to an online forum. He doesn't like the comments.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the papa john gautier cinematic universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Seems like a cool quiet chill place to get some murderin’ done!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187493">Good Decisions</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalright/pseuds/imalright">imalright</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another for voiceteam's dream big challenge! i have not recorded all of this, so i cannot be anywhere near reliable with posting, but the chapters are pretty short, so my goal is a chapter every two weeks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
    
  </p>
<h1>
    <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/7mf4i1c1ditexyp/Good%20Decisions%20%5BPart%201%5D.mp3?dl=0">download/stream from dropbox</a>
  </h1><p>or, stream below if your browser supports it!</p>
<audio></audio></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>length: 14:00</p><p>size: 8.5MB</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Maybe, when their father dies, they’ll inherit a shitton of money and deliver pizza for the hell of it, just like him.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
    
  </p>
<h1>
    <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/e2r5wddoy67e3ht/Good%20Decisions%20%5BPart%202%5D.mp3?dl=0">download/stream from dropbox</a>
  </h1><p>or, stream below if your browser supports it!</p>
<audio></audio></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>length: 15:21</p><p>size: 15.8MB</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Felix Fraldarius, who is trying to fuck, who has fucked before, and who will fuck again, throws his phone facedown on his couch in humiliation.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so that took a little longer than expected, apologies!! the next chapter should be up a lot sooner (🤞)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
    
  </p><h1>
    <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/ndhd7smfuefoc0h/Good%20Decisions%20%5BPart%203%5D.mp3?dl=0">download/stream from dropbox</a>
  </h1>
<p>or, stream below if your browser supports it!</p><audio></audio></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>length: 21:48</p>
<p>size: 21.3MB</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. He’s concerned pepperoni will make him horny forever and he’ll never know freedom, forever chained down in a murder dungeon where he delivered his own death.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>what is a regular posting schedule i just do not know (i'm sorry)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
    
  </p>
<h1>
    <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/hh504s0lxhkp3kk/Good%20Decisions%20%5BPart%204%5D.mp3?dl=0">download/stream from dropbox</a>
  </h1><p>or, stream below if your browser supports it!</p>
<audio></audio></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>length: 19:19</p><p>size: 14.2MB</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>music: <a href="https://miya.bandcamp.com/track/freak-out">freak out - miya folick</a></p><p>cover art: <a href="https://twitter.com/redditspaces/status/1231663393007951878">from the post that inspired this magnificence</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>